Blue Mario
Blue Mario is a popular Warren Cook hater and the individual creator of grounded videos series named The Keith Misadventures, premiered on June 18, 2013 and Bad Kevin, premiered on September 18, 2013. On YouTube, people know him as guyisbackable as from October 26, 2012, the launch of Windows 8 and that channel. He is also known as guyisbackable. He's also a YouTube partner and the one of the first GoAnimators to be verified (currently in process, just like his friend Bondfan94). He's also a 10 year old boy who knows anything about the creativity and the right way of making videos and verification. His training sport is basketball. His first basketball training was on September 3, 2013, just 4 days before he turns 10 (at that time he was 9 year old). Clothes History Blue Mario was the red hoodie guy until June 2013, when he got a new avatar because of extra GoBucks he got. In early June 2013 he got a new avatar: with a cyan T-shirt, blue overall, blue pants, black shoes and a blue cap (the one from the extras section of the GoAnimate character creator), to look like similar to Mario. In September 2013 he modified only the T-shirt, now being blue with a cyan stripe in the middle (from center left to center right). The latest modification happened on November 2013. Blue Mario only modified the pants and shoes but kept the colors of them. Blue Mario will not use a Christmas avatar for 2013/14 transition period. He'll be in the regular clothes avatar instead. YouTube membership history As guy9374 Blue Mario joined as guy9374. At beginning, he made the 3 test GoAnimate videos (one of them being an intro for his videos) because he worried that his videos redirect his account to the old one without any warning (email lies). He made his own silent show, the SSB show, showing the gameplays of Super Smash Bros. (the first one) for Nintendo 64. On June 2012, GoAnimate videos started producing on the account, because Blue Mario got a GoPlus account. He was noted by TheSuperBaxter that Blue Mario was a Memy9909 fan, because he annoyed Baxter and he put strictly without any worries, Memy9909 on his videos. He states to his fans that he was a Memy9909 hater. On August 2012, guy9374 closed, due to security of Blue Mario (in real life) got by his mom. He continued visiting YouTube as an unregistered user and watched grounded videos. As guyisbackable Blue Mario returned to YouTube. At the beginning, creation of grounded videos were strictly prohibited by his real life mom. At least, he joined on October 26, 2012 as guyisbackable. His first video was Paul Buys a MacBook Pro. At the end of 2012, Guyisbackable started making grounded videos again. He started with Simon series and started a career with Keith series, which was in production until September 2013 on guyisbackable. Simon miniseries were cancelled and discontinued in June 18, 2013, when Keith series started producing. He also makes TTS videos, instead of having creativity for any one of those GoAnimate videos. Bad Kevin ''is his new series still in production as of the first episode published some times ago after the last Keith episode was published. Tentative proposed rebrand to ''Guy Network Due to his GoPlus account expiring on June 9, 2014, Guyisbackable had to quit animating and change his name on YouTube. On October 20, 2013, Guyisbackable2 (second channel) rebranded to Guy Network instead. Signature quotes Commonly used in his update videos, Blue Mario at beginning says Hello! I'm your old pal guyisbackable. The quote got popular in his all update videos, so he marked it as a signature quote used in his videos. Sometimes the word that replaces hello is used. Trivia *His GoAnimate account during the security break was not deleted. *Blue Mario character was made on June 1, 2013. (was updated twice.) Abilities Blue Mario has 3 abilities: he can fly, ride a bike and make a spin attack, like Sonic. He can fly using his swinging legs (the bottom part of it) for 36 seconds, and then he has a long jump from these legs. When he jumps too high, he'll get injured for a little, but if he falls down from 777 kilometers, he will get himself full injured, and he'll need some hospital time for a while, maybe 534 hours. He can also make spin attacks by turning him into a ball for 66 seconds, and then he switches to his usual look. The spin attack interacts with spikes and when Blue Mario's in his ball form, he'll never hurt himself. Also, he can ride bikes fastest as he can, like 400 kph while racing with faster than him. He has another bike which the top speed is 120 kph, making the Republic of Guy's fastest bike rider. Series made by Blue Mario Note: Series in bold are future series, while the series in italic are the ended or canceled series. *Bad Kevin *''The Keith Misadventures'' *''Brian Gets Grounded'' *'Grounders' *Ask Guyisbackable *Warren Fan Alerts *Warren Cook's Groundings (aka Warren Gets Grounded) Subscriber milestones *'Late/Mid July 2013': Reached 100 subscribers. He is the first YouTuber to have 2 subscribers specials. The series of these specials is 100 Guyisbackable. *'Somewhere in Fall 2013: '''Reached 200 subscribers. **Also reached 250 subscribers several days/few months later. **He reached 90,000 views maybe in late November or early December. Verification and the "checkmark" Blue Mario is in process of becoming a verified user on YouTube by just getting a checkmark who is next to the channel name. Currently he finds a '''way' to become, but especially he wouldn't be able due to lack of followers. When Blue Mario at least has 1,000 followers on his Google+ page or profile, he'll be verified by getting a checkmark, which is next to his channel name. Through anyone that is one of his fans didn't got the checkmark, Blue Mario will be the first GoAnimator ever to get verified. The percent he set up is currently 50%. He set up a verified email and a verified site currently. All Blue Mario's opinions Blue Mario has a lot of opinions, most of them hating Dora and Warren. Some of them are also that he likes rap music, dancing with his GoFans, also liking PSY for Gangnam Style and Gentleman, MC Hammer and Michael Jackson. Through Michael Jackson is dead, Blue Mario still remembers him. A GoAnimate version of Michael Jackson was bought by Blue Mario and is now a character of his Custom characters ''library. It is unknown will Blue Mario make a Gangnam Style parody or not. If was known that he will make, he will do it on Sony Vegas with his TTS buddies (Sam, Mike and Mary are one of them). He also hates Barney, all Nick Jr. shows, all PBS Kids shows and other shows made by preschool children-oriented TV networks. He hates Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus and other untalented and bad musicians. Blue Mario's skills On GoAnimate Blue Mario can be said as "the first clever GoAnimator to make grounded videos" because he operates a camera object found in the GoAnimate studio in some of his videos. He has a lot of skills on GoAnimate and can figure out any situation that happens mostly at scene settings and enter/exit motions. Through he is young, he learned how to use GoAnimate without any help from his mom/dad or even help from his friend. Instead of getting help, he used the interactive tutorials on starting to make videos. Transition from GoAnimate to other stuff on June 9, 2014 A great event will happen in 2014: Blue Mario will stop animating because he cannot always upgrade to GoPlus anymore because he'll be able to stay in prison. Because of that, Blue Mario will keep his alternative name on YouTube but he will not close his YouTube account and his GoAnimate account. After the downgrade to GoPlus to basic, he'll not delete his GoAnimate videos on his GoAnimate account, but his last GoAnimate video will be known at the date he'll make, but there are a few days remaining until the expire of his GoPlus account. His GoAnimate character will not be retired. Some people will make a "sad news" video that Blue Mario finally leaves GoAnimate forever. After that, he cannot post to YouTube and he only can make videos shorter than 2 minutes, but will not do that because of his decision of that event. New type of videos Blue Mario will begin posting another type of videos exclusing the GoAnimate animations only, beginning from June 10, 2014. He'll maybe record with his camera (he'll soon by the beginning of 2014, buy a 16:9 HD camera) or continue editing his videos with Sony Vegas Pro 11. Sometimes he'll do it parallelly. On Sony Vegas Pro 11 Blue Mario will do cartoons with fictional people that come from a country that is not the Republic of Guy, but has the Orthodox religion (like in his country) and the country those fictional people live is named ''The Shittery Republic. He'll use Speakonia voices and those cartoons will only feature men and boys. On web design Blue Mario also can figure out any situation while using Webs, Weebly and Google Sites. He has a lot of strategy on those three website builders. He also has strategy on building fixed header websites (those with a sticky navbar, only the website that has this feature is The Grounded Forums, a message board for anything grounded-video (and series) related). Blue Mario has more than 10 websites. He doesn't know how many websites he has, but he'll know it soon by counting (not including those unpublished). On logo making Blue Mario's brand's logo has the same name as his channel. He has also a lot of strategies. He also figures out any situation as well also and on GoAnimate animation making and more. His logo has the black word "guy" and the word "isbackable" written in white and being on front before the blue rectangle which is next to the word "guy". The font used for making logos was Arial. The logo of his brand also acts for Guyisbackable inc. and its divisions. Some logos have a caption that are, on writing names in letters (template: Guyisbackable Fansite) are the subsidiary names. On features on YouTube Blue Mario is in good standing: making it he didn't got any Community Guidelines strike, a copyright strike, or even a Content ID claim. In things related to monetization, he joined the YouTube partnership as the first GoAnimator to do that, and the first GoAnimator in process of getting verified on YouTube. One of the features Blue Mario has available on his channel is the longer video uploading than 15 minutes. He got that in the past (some months or few after the open of guyisbackable). He also has external annontations, meaning that he has rights to link annontations to an external website or to merch YouTube partners. In December 2012, he got the Custom Thumbnails feature, making that some videos that he uploads can have a custom thumbnail. His series Ask Guyisbackable is the only series on the channel to have that feature. He didn't got yet the "paid subscriptions" feature because of less than 10,000 subscribers. Instead of the paid subscriptions feature he also got Content ID appeals, which means he can appeal rejected Content ID disputes. He also has the unlisted and private videos feature, meaning he will put some videos "invisible" to the public. He also has the live events feature, which lets him stream something what he wants. On wiki strategy Blue Mario is the professional editor on the GoAnimate Wiki. He is clever and knows any feature in the wiki. He is the one of few (or only one) who adds templates except for Delete template (e.g. infoboxes). Most of them (not including him) don't add infoboxes and they don't set anything, such as changing page layout before the creation. The information of characters in the grounded videos looks like this (there are more than just one): Title: Info The reason those (excluding Blue Mario) don't add the infoboxes, but add this thing, is because that they think that only images, videos, sliders, galleries, slideshows and tables exist, also incuding categories. The second thing is that most of them (excluding Blue Mario) don't add content on categories. Blue Mario does the opposite from that: adding content on categories as brief sentences to keep readers (exclusing him) be informed about targets on the category and what readers should add articles with content good user (bad user haters only)-related and category target-related. He first joined GoAnimate wiki in early January 2013 and has made over 275 edits on the wiki. He also has his wiki, which is not eligible for closedown, named The Newest Guy's Wiki. His wiki can be reached here. Template creation Blue Mario on GoAnimate Wiki also has skills on making/editing templates. He made a template about vandalism, named: If you see the template on some pages, such as the page named Warren Cook, that means the vandalism on a page who has that template, is prohibited. The content must be real and cannot contain fake info. The template does nothing except for vandalism. It does not force to be a candidate for deletion or anything else. Template editing Blue Mario also can edit some templates, such as Delete template, and change its info and remove documentation, through he knows to figure out any situation on any wiki he visits (only the favorite one.). The page Neon Genesis Evangelion was edited by Blue Mario to officially be a candidate for deletion (to delete the page) because it had stuff non-GoAnimate related. The page who was edited by Blue Mario contained content about one anime series not related to GoAnimate. Through GoAnimate Wiki has all stuff GoAnimate-related, most of them are related to grounded videos, because grounded videos make some people hate GoAnimate because of them, and become the GoAnimate haters. Massive modification of the main page on GoAnimate Wiki Blue Mario made a modification to the main page on GoAnimate Wiki on December 24, 2013, and said that "2014 is near and GoAnimate Wiki will absolutely start to make a fresh start near that year". New features New features were also added: the right column, the poll, the wiki activity feed board and a box for making articles similar to one on Logopedia, a wiki related to logos. The custom wordmark will be planned to be uploaded, as the theme change, when Blue Mario becomes an admin, only at the period Knowledgecenter returns to GoAnimate Wiki. On game making In early July 2013, Blue Mario made his first game - Urkanoid 2, a spin-off of Arkanoid with a new feature: the ball does not have requirements to hit all bricks but to skip them. If you have installed avast! Antivirus, do not download the game - that can cause problems with your computer. His next game will be based on the animation software GoAnimate and is called GoAnimate: The Game.http://guyisbackable.blogspot.com/2013/12/announcing-goanimate-game.html The game is made in Stencyl. On animating (widescreen) Main article: Widescreen animating The first video made with widescreen by Blue Mario was the first episode of Ask Guyisbackable. After that, the original format animations were reintroduced, and were used by June 28, 2013, when Blue Mario switched to widescreen format because "he wants to make the episode eligible for full screen viewing, as depending on the monitors of some computers, which are in 16:9". The other animator was JosephComedian2000. He made all the videos in widescreen, but a little earlier than the period Blue Mario started to make (or being a little late). As of August 31, 2013, Blue Mario was only a remaining animator to make animations in 16:9, after JosephComedian2000 closed his account and announced that he will never come back on YouTube. Other animators except for him continued to make animations in the first, original aspect ratio, of GoAnimate. Real life history Blue Mario was born in September 7, 2003. He was a good baby. He loved to watch commercials mostly, because that interested him. He's age 10 (as of September 7, 2013). He was born in Serbia and he is the first GoAnimator to come from that country. He does not have autism. He was graduated to age 3 (or 4) beginning with going to kindergarten. At age 6 he goes to preschool. At age 7 he goes to first grade, then second grade a year later, etc. Currently he is going to 4th grade. His school success is almostly excellent (he was not very good, just excellent). He learns to play basketball as of September 3, 2013, just 4 days before the beginning of his 2nd decade, or turning 10. Blue Mario's textual computer information Blue Mario uses Windows 7, Service Pack 1, 32-bit. The rating of his system is currently 3,0%. He has an Intel Celeron CPU processor with 2 GHz and his installed memoryi s currently 2 GB. Also he has no pen or touch input for the display because he has a laptop produced in 2008. He didn't had Internet until 2010, when a test came to her aunt's computer, which is the current computer he uses for making GoAnimate animations and other videos. Partnership with videofindersTV Blue Mario applied partnership on making a video game named Fight for Freedom City: The Game, released on November 29, 2013 at midnight, with videofindersTV. videofindersTV liked the intro and later Blue Mario released the level list, one of them is first and is named Stucky City, taking in urban at day (some playable events in the level take in night). Views milestones Blue Mario's video, 20 century FREAKOUT, is the most-watched video on the channel, breaking a milestone of 26,500 views. The video can be viewed here. Who hates Blue Mario Some people hate Blue Mario and put him in a "naughty list" made by some YouTube channels. The people who hate Blue Mario are commonly known as "BM dicks" and "BM retards", however, they're often called "Anti-BMers (BM means for Blue Mario and is an abbreviation), by Blue Mario. Those names are not used by Blue Mario today, but he plans to put them soon into his YouTube vocabulary. Rude comments A rude comment was posted on his YouTube channel with a swear word. Blue Mario, however, doesn't allow swear words, but the writer of the comment appears to be a Blue Mario hater and to swear him. Swearing Blue Mario may result in a 1-year block (without reporting) for that. After that period of blocking, the hater needs to apologize to Blue Mario, however, Blue Mario accepts apologies to those who wrote swear words only. If a hater of Blue Mario closes his account before his expire of the block period by Blue Mario, that means the hater's block period is over, and a hater with his new account will not be blocked, but needs an apologize to him for that after the open of hater's new account. Blue Mario accepts apologize and from haters from their new YouTube accounts. Who hates Blue Mario's fans Some people are responsible for most hating of Colgatepony234, Blue Mario's fan, for being a big fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Hating each other of Blue Mario's fans Two Blue Mario's fans (videofindersTV aka TWCWyatt and Matthew Thorp) hate each other because Matthew liked one of videofindersTV's "free dislikes videos". The "free dislike video" Matthew Thorp liked was about the hate of MatthewYesProtoDudeNo, and was made by videofindersTV. Matthew Thorp blocked videofindersTV at the start of the period videofindersTV now hates Matthew. There is also a same effect: GarrettComedian also hates videofindersTV because GarrettComedian on a message board said "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" to Sora99swell, but Sora99swell said "does this go for Evelyn?!?!?!?!?!". Garrett said after Sora99swell wrote the last message: "YEAH!!!". Later, videofindersTV "bet that Ian can kill GarrettComedian faster than Garret can kill Ian and Evelyn". After that, videofindersTV unsubscribed and blocked GarrettComedian. GarrettComedian has got 2nd Community Guidelines strike and however, NarutoAnime21401 said "NO MORE GARRETT FOR TWO WEEKS". He also said that he will continue flagging and making Garrett "suspended from YouTube". Later, videofindersTV made a (USER) video out of GarrettComedian.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpTfsOujDu0 Updates on GoAnimate: The Game *'December 11, 2013': Game announced, first prepares for the game creations and the game making platform were also announced. *'December 18, 2013': Loading screen, the playable character (Frankenstein) and right info were unveiled on the blog, and the game will only be published on Newgrounds on its launch title, but soon on other platforms. *'December 23, 2013': Loading screens also unveiled for iPhone and iPad, and an app's logo without the glossy effect. *'December 28, 2013': The 4th Guy's Q&A ''on the blog was made, and focused to 2014 and this game. *'December 31, 2013''': Suddenly canceled due to problems, but not announced on Guy's Blog. References Trivia *Both Blue Mario and JoeyComedian240 have the same age. *Blue Mario is near to 400 videos milestone. External links *YouTube channel *The Grounded Forums Category:Characters Category:Memy Haters Category:Baxter Fans Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Living Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Popular Characters Category:Popular People Category:Warren Haters Category:Good Users Category:Verified users Category:4th grade Category:2003 Births